


While I Slept

by c00kie



Series: The Boy from Eagleton [4]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben hears something he's not supposed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While I Slept

Ben’s drifting in an out of consciousness when she says the words,”I can’t believe I’m falling for someone from Eagleton.” He almost laughs as she gets out of his bed, knowing she would never say it out loud if she knew he was awake. Most days she won’t even admit she likes him. So he keeps his eyes shut and listens as she walks around his room, whispering complaints while she gets dressed. “I mean really, who needs a closet that big? My room isn’t even that big!” 

Ben remains motionless despite his urge to defend his closet. He likes clothes okay? He has to put them somewhere. 

“And that Jacuzzi bath? Okay actually that’s really nice.” Ben’s lips curl up at the thought of Leslie in it, covered in bubbles. He’s going to have to get her in there again, as soon as possible. 

“What am I doing?” she asks no one in particular. “Ugh. I have to go. Love you." 

He opens one eye to watch her, waiting until she’s at his door. “I Love you too, babe.”

"Oh, fuck."


End file.
